Get Your Skates On with Goof Troop
Get Your Skates On with Goof Troop is a crossover parody of the 1988 episode of The Sooty Show "Get Your Skates On". Synopsis Max, PJ and Bobby would like to go skating, so they ask Mr. Hammerhead, and he says not today, but another day. Bobby says that when people say that it means never. Mr. Hammerhead replies, "Well, if you keep talking like that, it will mean never." In the end, Mr. Hammerhead decides that he WILL take them, but then, as a joke, Max, PJ and Bobby say that they hate skating and don't want to go. But soon, they change their minds when they find out that Mr. Hammerhead was actually going to take them. They do go and they all have a great time. And, they also see a routine by Suzanne Shaw. Cast for this Makeover Main Characters *Mr. Hammerhead (Goof Troop) - as Matthew *Max (Goof Troop) - as Sooty *PJ (Goof Troop) - as Sweep *Bobby (Goof Troop) - as Soo Public Skaters & Figure Skating Spectators *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Tweety Pie (Looney Tunes) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Spike (Spike and Tyke) *Tyke (Spike and Tyke) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) *Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Grover (Sesame Street) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Grundgetta (Sesame Street) *Elmo (Sesame Street) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) *Winky Pinkerton (The Muppets) *Penguins (The Muppets) *Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad) *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield and Friends) *Garfield (Garfield and Friends) *Odie (Garfield and Friends) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Stuart (Despicable Me) *Kevin (Despicable Me) *Bob (Despicable Me) *O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duchess (The Aristocats) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Chas (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *GrandMorph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Dial (Free Willy) *Wade (Free Willy) *Peter Potter (Pipkins) *Hartley Hare (Pipkins) *Topov the Monkey (Pipkins) *Octavia the Ostrich (Pipkins) *Roscoe (Oliver and Company) *DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Becky the Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wocky the Monkey (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Micky the Mouse (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tocky the Turtle (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mario (Super Mario) *Toad (Super Mario) *Toadette (Super Mario) Special Guest Star *Suzanne Shaw - as herself Quotes *Mr. Hammerhead: "No, of course not. This is Suzanne Shaw, the singer from Hear'say, who won Dancing on Ice, hi Suzanne! And she is going to show us her solo routine. Take it away Suzanne!" Trivia *Dancing on Ice professional Matt Evers makes cameo appearances in the audience during special guest Suzanne Shaw's solo skating routine. *This episode is included in a VHS called Max Goof's Christmas Party and Other Stories. Category:XFactor1234 Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Episode Spoofs Category:Crossovers